


Lena calls me Daddy

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bottom!Lena, Breeding Kink, Doggy Style, F/F, Magic cock/strap, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Riding strap and face, Top!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: I guess the title says it all. Enjoy;)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 350





	Lena calls me Daddy

Sex had been always a decent part of her life but  _ good _ sex was something, Lena never had a chance to get a taste of, until Kara became her lover. 

Kara was the gentlest of all the past lovers she ever had. And Lena loved that side of Kara. However, somewhere deep inside her, there was a desire ready to burst out. 

Finally, after a night of amazing sex, when she was catching her breath after her third powerful orgasm underneath Kara, she voiced her desire, “Kara..”

Kara was almost about to fall asleep when she murmured from the crook of Lena’s neck, “mmm?”

“I...I...want you to fuck me hard.”

Suddenly, Kara was not that sleepy anymore as she pulled her face slightly to look at Lena.

Lena continued, “I want you to go hard on me. Please. Be my domme.”

Kara smirked in a way it almost felt like red k Kara had possessed her, “oh yeah? You don’t like my soft side?”

Lena blushed under her scrutinising look as she replied, “I love it. However, I want you to completely let go while you fuck me because you keep a lot of restrain while doing it.”

Kara smirked again in that tantalising manner which was making Lena wet again, “Will you be able to handle it, my love?”

It was now Lena’s turn to get sultry. Two can play at this game. 

“You’d never know if you don’t try me”

Kara growled at that and kissed her sloppily biting her lower lip. Lena moaned in Kara’s mouth as Kara promised, “tomorrow.”

* * *

The morning greeted Lena with the smell of coffee. When she opened her eyes, yawning and stretching her body, she found the other side of bed empty as usual. 

It was becoming a trend for Lena Luthor to be late for her own job. She was the boss of the company so no one questioned her but everyone kind of knew what was going on. 

Jess would always blush when Kara and Lena would hug or kiss in public and Lena could just tell from the looks of it that Jess had thought about them doing dirty in the office. 

Not that she had done it till now. But it was on her to-do list for sure. 

_ One thing at a time, Lena. _

James would look at both of them being lovey-dovey and deliberately ignore them, now that his exes were dating each other. What an accomplishment for a numbskull!

While others were just very casual about it. Everyone kind of knew, nay, hoped that they would get together and when they did, it didn’t come as a surprise to anybody.

When Lena finally woke up wearing Kara’s sweatshirt which was on the floor, she walked to the kitchen and was greeted by Kara’s huge grin.

“Good Morning babe! Breakfast is ready”

Lena suppressed a yawn as she sat down, “How come I’m always late these days? So very unlike me! I used to be the first one to reach LCorp every day. ”

Kara chuckled at that. 

“Maybe because of the mind blowing orgasms you get every night.”

“Oh yeah. Totally makes sense, ” Lena agreed so very casually and started eating her breakfast.

Kara then put a cup of hot tea infront of her and sat down to eat along with her. 

Lena glanced towards her cup of tea and squealed, “Tea! Oh my god, is this really the Irish one I told you about?”

Kara smiled at her as she replied, “Yeah, I flew to the nearby store yesterday after that case with that metallo guy and bought it for you. Sheesh, that guy is a menace to society.”

“Tell me about it. Not to mention, he kidnapped so many schoolkids to turn them into metallo like him. What a monster! But I’m glad you reached there on time and saved them all.”

And just like that, time passed by talking about work and life in general. 

When Lena was finally ready to go and get dressed after cleaning everything up and freshening up, Kara approached her with a smirk.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey you. I’m about to get ready so I….wait, what’s that smirk for?”

Kara didn’t reply, coming closer to her and leaned in, to whisper in her ear, “You trust me?”

Lena stifled a moan when she felt Kara’s hot breath on her neck, “yes”

Instantly, Kara sat down on the bed while lifting Lena with one arm and flipped her over on her lap.

She pulled down Lena’s panties and rubbed her palm over Lena’s arse cheek. 

“Who is a good girl?”

Lena felt her cheeks colour a deep shade of red as she moaned but Kara was having none of it.

She spanked Lena so hard that her fingerprint was visible on her porcelain skin, “Answer me with words!”

Lena screamed with a mixture of surprise and pleasure, “I’m. I’m your good girl!”

“Good….Now, you’ll be even more of a good girl if you let me in. Here.”

Kara’s finger slid inside Lena’s butthole and Kara slowly started pumping in and out. Lena slowly felt pressure building up in her lower belly but Kara all of a sudden removed her finger, leaving her feeling hollow and empty.

Lena couldn’t help but whine, “Please..” but she didn’t anticipate another slap on her arse cheek, harder than the first one, “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Lena cried in the sharp contrast of pleasure and pain where both of them were coinciding at this point. Her body surrendered to the blissful pain and she smeared Kara’s thighs with her cum. Her pussy feeling hollow yet satisfied by the release.

Kara chuckled with smirk evident in her voice, “baby girl just came on my lap but I hadn’t given you permission to cum just yet”

“I’m sorry…..daddy”

A growl escaped Kara’s throat while hearing that pet name. Then she continued speaking, “Since you’ve been such a good girl, daddy has got a present for you.”

Lena then felt something gently probing her butthole. When she tried to look, she was spanked again, “No looking! Did I tell you to look?”

Her whole body was responding like a live wire to Kara’s dominance and she closed her eyes feeling the stretch when Kara inserted, what felt like, an anal plug inside her.

She was almost yet at the verge of cumming just by the pressure of the anal plug and Kara constantly probing her with it, that, when Kara finally placed her gently on bed, she whined loudly.

Kara did nothing but smirk again, “Now get ready. You’re late, boss-lady”

Lena whimpered slightly as she tried to sit but her arse had been spanked thoroughly and the anal plug inside her reminding her of Kara, “I wasn’t the one bossing around right now”

“But you asked for it, ” Kara licked Lena’s lips and Lena pulled Kara in for a searing kiss which set fire through her entire body.

When they finally broke the kiss, Kara winked, “So, I was just prepping you for what’s about to happen tonight.”

“Fuck! This was just the preparation?”

“Oh yeah, baby. This is not even a glimpse of the actual show you’re about to witness today.”

With that being said, Kara changed into Supergirl and flew away, leaving Lena in a very half-naked and fully-aroused state.

* * *

  
  


The day went by, in a haze for Lena. All day long she was reminded of the delicious stretch and all she could think of how the night would pan out to be.

Kara visited Lena during lunch and they hugged and kissed and ate their lunch together as they always did. The conversation was really casual and Kara didn’t broach the subject until after they were done eating and Kara was about to fly off for another mission.

“Is it still inside you?, ”Kara whispered at the crook of Lena’s neck and her hair stood up on her back.

She could only manage a muffled, “yes” trying to contain her moan.

Kara smirked, “Good” and then she flew away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lena was so frigging late that evening. She had planned to leave early at any cost but Jess had already booked a meeting with the Japanese company specialising in Internet-of-things. The meeting dragged on for far too long than her liking as they were busy discussing the prototype of the new quadcopter drone. 

When the meeting finally got over, Jess stopped her for a cup of hot chocolate which Lena absolutely appreciated however, her body was having none of it. 

When she finally told her driver to leave, she was sitting in the car, thighs pressed together because she could literally feel herself drenching her panties.

It was a strange feeling for Lena as she had never done this before. Feeling empty and full at the same time. But what she was absolutely not expecting was waiting in her house.

When she finally reached her home, she saw scented candles lit, light music playing and the overall brightness of the entire house had been dimmed. 

She reached her bedroom in a haste and was greeted by a sight which made her even more wet if that was possible.

Kara Zor-El sitting with a flogger in her hand, wearing a mesh fit net top which was barely concealing her top-half from display while wearing leather pants underneath.

Lena walked towards her and leaned down to give Kara, a kiss. 

“You’re late,” Kara’s voice oozing assertiveness.

“I...I’m sorry I got caught up in a-”

Kara kissed Lena so fervently, Lena shivered in anticipation.

“Shh...No talking. Go and get dressed. I’ve put your clothing in the bathroom”

And by clothing, Kara didn’t mean much at all. When Lena hurriedly rushed to the bathroom to get out of her office attire, she was surprised to see only one piece of clothing or a better way of putting it, just scrapes of a supposedly full cloth. 

The black lingerie was barely covering her breasts, keeping them full-on display while only a strip of clothing was covering her lower region. Her arse was plumped out in the most delicious way with the anal plug still inside her.

Her face flushed while she examined herself in the mirror but there was no time to completely look because her body was craving a good fuck and what a good fuck it was gonna be.

As soon as she rushed to the bedroom again, Kara stood up from the chair, her eyes roaming around all over Lena’s exposed skin like she was devouring her by just her gaze and then she ordered her, “On your hands and knees! Now!”

Lena gasped slightly liking this side of Kara way too much than she wanted to admit. She immediately did what she was told to do. 

While Lena was in that position, on the floor, Kara came from behind and gently rubbed her arse with the flogger, “Before we start, I wanna make sure you know the safe word. Red. Got it?”

“Yes, ” Lena’s voice barely over a whisper. 

After that, the show actually started as Kara had promised.

The flogger came down and hit her arse cheek repeatedly in the most delicious way. Lena gasped every time it touched her bare skin. 

Kara would let it rest and rub it gently against her and then hit her hard with it. It was such a contrast of pain and pleasure at the same time. Soft and hard.

The flogger would occasionally venture down her inner thighs with stinging caresses. 

Lena was wailing. And oh so _ wet.  _

Suddenly, Kara stopped and Lena then felt the anal plug being pulled out from her butthole very gently. She whined at the loss but then the hair on her back stood up with anticipation when she felt something probing her butthole.

“Since you’ve been such a good girl all day long and kept this inside you, daddy’s gonna fuck your arse. And daddy’s gonna fuck you hard. Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

Kara smiled smugly as she used her newest strap-on made by Lena herself. Kara didn’t however know all of its features and was herself going to get a surprise in the end.

She gently probed the head of the shaft to Lena’s butthole and spanked her once, twice until she loosened up for her. As soon as the head slid inside, Kara was halfway through and without giving the time for Lena to adjust, she started fucking her. And fucking her  _ hard. _

Lena was a beautiful mess by this point. Her mascara running and her lipstick ruined by the bruising kiss they had shared earlier. 

Kara snarled like a beast feeling Lena clench around her shaft, “You’re close, aren’t you? Answer me!”

“Yes!”

Kara pulled Lena’s ponytail with her hand while she continued fucking her and then stopped at the verge of Lena’s orgasm. She pulled out gently while Lena started making unhappy noises, “No. No. No. No. Get back inside. I want-”

But her voice was cut off when Kara plunged her shaft inside her in one go with such force that Lena saw stars behind her eyes. 

If she hadn’t cum before, she was definitely now. But before she could enjoy the bliss of riding her orgasm to its fullest, Kara again pulled out of her and again slammed in. 

_ Oh dear lord. _

Lena thought she was cumming before? God oh god. She was so very wrong. She was cumming now with a sharp scream of Kara’s name while Kara was tugging at her ponytail with her hand while she was deep inside her.

When Lena finally came, she didn’t get a chance to recover before Kara was lifting her up in her arms to the bed and then even before she could lay down properly, Kara put nipple clamps on her. 

Lena moaned at the new feeling but before she could get used to it, Kara was ordering her again, “Sit on my face. Now!”

To emphasize her point, Kara used the flogger to hit Lena hard on her inner thigh and just like that, Lena was again getting wet. 

Kara was playing her like a harp, hitting her at all the right places.

By this point, Lena had been fucked thoroughly and her arse cheek red by the amount of spanking.

However, that didn’t stop her from doing what Kara ordered of her. And not because she was ordered to do it but because she was really liking it. She knew that within seconds, Kara would change back to her gentle self if she used the safe word. She was so confident about it that it thrilled her to her core and made it more exciting.

When she sat down on Kara’s face, Kara started devouring her wet folds while Kara’s hand tugged at the nipple clamps gently.

Lena was getting an overload of sensations and she didn’t even know how to process it. Her mind had gone blank and only Kara remained in her thoughts.

Kara rolled her tongue over Lena’s clit while eating her out. With one hand, she was tugging at the nipple clamps while with the other, she was spanking Lena.

Lena’s legs were quivering at this point as she was approaching yet another powerful orgasm so she used the headboard for support and crying out each time, Kara would twist and curl her tongue inside her in the most delicious way possible.

When she was just about to cum again, Kara pulled out her tongue from Lena and sucked her clit gently. 

That just did it. 

Lena was cumming and she was cumming hard. She smeared Kara’s face with her essence and Kara smirked drinking it enthusiastically. When she removed her face from her cunt, her chin and lips were still glistening from Lena’s earlier release and Lena moaned at that sight.

“Not yet done with you, baby girl. Be good to daddy. Ride my strap. Show me how much you appreciate me.”

Lena didn’t need another reason to do so. As much as she enjoyed getting fucked, she wanted to show her reciprocation of the love which Kara gave.

She hovered over the shaft. The shaft stood proudly as Lena smugly said, “Someone’s excited”

“Always for you”

Slowly, she moved down, taking inch by inch of the shaft as Kara felt the velvety softness engulf her and couldn’t help from growling. 

Lena held her hair with one hand looking absolutely bewitching as Kara was buried to the hilt inside her warmth.

Lena was deliciously getting stretched as Kara was grunting because of the softness, the warmth, the pressure of Lena’s walls enveloping her shaft.

Lena however this time spoke up, “You know you are a lion”

“Oh yeah? You just figured that out just now?”

Lena chuckled a little, Kara’s shaft still inside her and throbbing delectably.

“Yeah because of how you growl all the time and how you like to smell my scent.”

“Alright. Since you’ve figured that out, will you honour me by riding me, my dearest lioness?”

Lena smirked as she pulled Kara in for a sloppy kiss breathing in her mouth, “Of course”

She put both her hands on Kara’s shoulders and started bouncing on top of Kara. Kara was meeting her with each thrust from beneath. 

Lena’s walls started contracting tightly and Kara knew she was close. Kara quickly used her hand to rub on Lena’s clit and that was it! Lena was cumming as she squeezed the life out of Kara while screaming her name.

Kara was not there yet but she was so fucking close as she whispered in Lena’s ears, “I’m close. Gonna cum, baby. So damn clo-”

“Cum inside me! Cum deep inside me! Fill me with your cum!”

Kara had not expected that at all and the thrill of it made her go insane. She screamed Lena’s name as she reached her peak and was cumming inside Lena in thick streams.

Lena’s walls clenched tightly holding Kara’s release in place.

Finally, when they both did catch their breaths, Kara asked, “Did you tweak in the strap-on to do that?”

“Yeah, I made a little feedback loop and a reservoir in it for you to cum inside me”

“Damn, Lena! I gotta say you won! You really got me with that one”

Lena’s eyes twinkled playfully as she replied, “I think this was a tie. You actually fucked me raw and I enjoyed every second of it. But do tell me, Kara Zor-El, does the thought of cumming inside me thrill you so much?”

Now it was Kara’s turn to blush, “I mean..yeah. Wait...is there a chance you can get pregnant...with my baby?”

“Not yet but I can refine the strap-on more to do that job for us. Why, babe? You want to see me pregnant with your child? You wanna put a baby in me? See my swollen belly every time and feel proud that it was you who did it?”

Kara growled so hard, Lena shook to her core as she said, “Baby, you’re still inside me and you’re getting hard again”

“It’s your fault”

“Oh yeah? Then you should punish me again, daddy.”

“Oh I will”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
